


honey

by spacejam666



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Kai, Female Kim Jongin | Kai, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejam666/pseuds/spacejam666
Summary: Chanyeol likes his girls just like he likes his honey





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little chankai pwp for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this! This was my first time writing straight smut so let me know what you think lol

Jongin waved to her boyfriend as he pulled up in his car outside her house.

“Hey, baby,” Chanyeol greeted Jongin as she got in the car. “How was your day?”

Jongin shrugged. “Eh, it was okay. Better now that I’m with you,” she smiled sweetly leaning over to kiss her boyfriend. 

Chanyeol groaned into the kiss loving how sweet his girlfriend tasted. Her plush lips molded perfectly against his and he couldn’t get enough. Eventually his senses came back to him and he pulled away.

“Come on, baby girl. Let’s go back to my place, alright?” He chuckled as Jongin cutely pouted. “Don’t worry, we can have even more fun once we get there.” Chanyeol placed a teasing hand on her smooth thigh. 

This seemed to excite the girl as she quickly stopped pouting. As they drove, Chanyeol never took his hand off of Jongin’s thigh. Every once in a while he would bring it up higher and higher, but it never reached the spot that his girlfriend wanted- no, needed it to. 

After ten agonizing minutes of driving, they finally reached Chanyeol’s apartment. Jongin was a sexually frustrated mess at this point. Chanyeol had been so mean to her! Before she could think about this any longer, Chanyeol pulled her inside to the elevator to his floor. As soon as the elevator doors closed, the boy pushed Jongin against the wall and resumed their kiss from earlier. Chanyeol nipped at his girlfriend’s bottom lip, earning a soft moan from her. He used this as a chance to slip his tongue into her hot mouth. Jongin moaned again, feeling herself getting more excited. Unfortunately for her, the elevator door opened and Chanyeol pulled away before roughly dragging her by the wrist. 

Once the door to the apartment had been opened, Chanyeol quickly continued their makeout session and began pulling off his own jacket and shoes. Jongin got to work on her own clothes as well. After the girl had shimmied out of her tight skirt, Chanyeol brought his hand up to stroke at her clothed pussy, finding her panties to already be wet. Jongin whimpered at the sudden contact, growing increasingly wetter by the second.

“Fuck, you’re already so wet for me. You just can’t wait for me to pound your tight little hole, huh?” Chanyeol dirtily whispered against her ear. He moved her panties aside, moving his fingers to rub against Jongin’s throbbing clit.

“Oh fuck!” She exclaimed. “Shit, please put them inside, Channie!”

The male smirked before sliding his fingers along her slit and gently pushing one finger inside her warmth. Chanyeol worked his finger in and out of his girlfriend’s tight pussy, before adding another one. Squelching sounds filled the room along with Jongin’s breathless moans.

“Do you like that, baby?” He asked already knowing the answer.

Jongin was so lost in the pleasure she could barely respond. Suddenly though, Chanyeol pulled his fingers out causing Jongin to whine at the loss of contact. 

“How about you suck Daddy off, baby girl? Would you like that?” Jongin excitedly nodded at not only the use of the nickname, but at the prospect of having her Daddy’s thick cock inside her mouth. The girl positively worshipped the man’s dick. She loved the way it felt, looked, and tasted. She loved how it felt pounding away at her cunt, perfectly hitting her g spot with every precise thrust. She loved how hot and heavy it felt against her tongue as Chanyeol fucked her mouth. Jongin even loved the way it looked thrusting up into her hand. It was safe to say that Daddy truly had been gifted by God with his dick. 

A harsh hand pulling at her hair brought Jongin out of her thoughts. She quickly got down to her knees and began pulling Chanyeol’s pants down. Jongin mouthed at his clothed erection, loving the musky smell. The hand in her hair tightened, causing her to finally pull her Daddy’s boxers off. 

His cock slapped against his stomach eliciting a moan from Jongin as she eyed the prominent veins and angry red head, already leaking with pre cum. She wasted no time in bringing her mouth to the hard cock to lick at the tip. Chanyeol let out a grunt and pushed the girl’s head further down his dick. Tears filled Jongin’s eyes as all of her boyfriend’s dick filled her mouth. Her head was held in place for a few moments longer before Chanyeol pulled her head back and roughly slammed back in. He picked his pace up as Jongin glanced up at him with watery eyes. He loved to watch her cry.

“Your pretty mouth feels so nice around Daddy, fuck.”

Jongin struggled to attempt to bob her head along with her Daddy’s movements despite his vice like grip on her brunette locks. Yet, she still reveled in the feel of his veins dragging against her tongue. Soon, Chanyeol pulled her off and dragged her up, engaging her in a kiss. 

The younger girl wrapped her hands around her boyfriend’s neck and jumped up, being swiftly caught by Chanyeol’s strong hands on her ass. The couple continued to kiss as they made their way to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. They both got to working the rest of their clothes off. 

Chanyeol brought his hands up to grope at his girlfriend’s tanned breasts. He loved the feel of the soft mounds in his hands. Jongin let out a sharp cry as she felt Chanyeol begin to suck at her sensitive nipples. He swirled his tongue around the hard nub and lightly let his teeth graze against it, earning a shiver up the girl’s spine. 

The male popped off and proceeded in placing wet kisses down the rest of Jongin’s body. He lovingly kissed each part of her body before he was finally met with her dripping pussy. Chanyeol moaned as Jongin pulled her folds back, letting him see her soaking wet heat.

“Please fuck me, Daddy, please, I need you so badly,” the girl enticed. 

Not needing any other motivation, Chanyeol grabbed his throbbing dick and ran it along Jongin’s heat, earning moans from both parties.

“God, I love how wet you are for me. Daddy’s gonna fuck this tight cunt so well, baby girl.”

Chanyeol roughed pushed into Jongin, making her bring her hands up to his toned back.

“O-oh, fuck!”

Once fully sheathed inside her, Chanyeol let the girl adjust to his size. They had fucked countless times before, but she was still as tight as she had been the first time. 

“Are you okay, love?” Chanyeol placed tender kisses on Jongin’s cheeks.

She could only moan in response before letting out a slight nod. 

After getting confirmation that his baby was okay, Chanyeol pulled out and harshly slammed back in, causing Jongin to jolt in surprise. He continued slamming deeply into her, loving how tight and warm she felt. 

“Shit, your pussy sucks me in so well,” he panted.

“Oh, Daddy! Harder!”

Jongin wrapped her legs around Chanyeol trying to get him to go deeper. He let out a growl in response and fucked into her faster. His dick pumped into her velvet walls as liquid began to gush out of her hole. 

The male hooked one of Jongin’s legs around his shoulder, allowing him to enter her even deeper. She gasped at the new position and how Chanyeol was fucking her even faster. Filthy wet sounds filled the room along with the sound of labored breathing. Chanyeol was slamming into Jongin so hard, the bed knocked against the wall. The girl let out continuous breathless moans and the pleasure caused tears to fill her eyes.

“D-daddy, oh there, there!”

Chanyeol continued to roughly thrust in and out the girl and he watched as his cock moved inside of her. Her now drenched pussy stretched so beautifully around his dick. If Chanyeol was a poet, which he is most definitely not by the way, he would write about the way Jongin’s flushed cheeks complimented her dark skin beautifully. How her tits bounced up as down with every thrust of his dick. How her cunt made delicious squelching sounds every time he slid in and out of her. 

Chanyeol knew he wouldn’t last much longer with the way Jongin was sucking him in so well. He felt his balls tighten up and reluctantly pulled out. Jongin nearly cried in frustration, but then she saw the concentrated look on her Daddy’s face as he stroked himself to completion. She loved watching him jerk off. With a final flick of his wrist, Chanyeol came, shooting his load all over Jongin’s thighs. She moaned at how hot his cum felt. 

Without another thought, Chanyeol licked a long stripe up the girl’s pussy earning a cry from her. He moaned at how fucking sweet she tasted on his tongue. Chanyeol looked up at Jongin as he flicked his tongue against her clit. He gently grazed his teeth against it and continued lapping up her sweet juices. 

“Daddy!” The girl cried as she felt Chanyeol’s tongue enter her. Everything felt so sensitive and she felt like she could come at any minute. 

The dominant male thrusted his tongue in and out, enjoying how much Jongin’s thighs were trembling around him. He couldn’t get enough of his baby’s sweet taste. 

Jongin tangled her fingers in Chanyeol’s hair as she used her other hand to pinch at her nipple. She tipped her head back and let out a loud moan. Chanyeol felt arousal pool in his stomach at the erotic sight in front of him. How could he have ended up with someone so perfect? 

“Daddy, J-Jonginnie needs to come,” she whined. Jongin didn’t think she would be able to hold back much longer.

Chanyeol pulled away from her and chuckled. “Alright, baby girl. Come for me.” 

He suddenly slammed three fingers back into the shaking girl’s pussy and thrusted them in and out. Jongin cried at the feeling and squirted as she felt her Daddy rub her clit.

“Daddy!” 

Liquid messily squirted out from her throbbing pussy and landed on Chanyeol’s already wet face. He moaned at the lewd feeling. Jongin trembled as her intense orgasm ripped through her. Eventually, she slowly came down from her high and felt her hole clench around nothing. Chanyeol crashed his mouth onto hers, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Jongin groaned at the taste of herself mixing with the familiar taste of her boyfriend. 

They pulled apart and let their foreheads rest against each other as they attempted to catch their breath. 

“Daddy,” Jongin softly breathed, “I’m tired.”

“I know, baby. You did so well, though,” Chanyeol smiled fondly. 

Jongin snuggled closer to the man. “Love you, Channie.”

“I love you too, Jonginnie.”


End file.
